The Lies My Father Told
by His Singer1
Summary: "I promise everything is going to be alright." She believed him. A lie her father told. A girl searching for truth and finding love. To get to the truth she must go through the pain of being lied to. Who knew love could cause pain? Isn't that true?
1. NightMare

Prologue

A gun sounded off in the air

A howl of rage pierced the night

A small child is woken by the noise

She slowly gets out of bed rubbing her eyes. Still half asleep, she walks out of the room to the edge of the stairs. She hears voices, footsteps and sirens but she doesn't understand. Slowly, she walks down the steps, nobody notices her. They are all preoccupied. She sees her dad and strange men all in a circle.

"Daddy?" she calls.

He turns around at the sound of her voice, surprised. "What are you doing up? Go back to bed."

"Where's mommy?" she asks.

He blinks back tears. "She left."

"When is she coming back?"

"Never_,_" he says.

He walks over to her limbs, laden with grief, and lifts the girl in his arms, and as they walk away, the strange men move and she looks over her shoulder and sees.

"Mommy!" she calls and he struggles with her as she tries to get down.

"Come on, be a good girl for daddy and let's go upstairs."

"I want to see mommy!"

And she starts to cry so he lets her down and she runs to the figure on the ground, and sees it's covered in red.

"Mommy," she calls softly. Silence. She gets closer.

"No," he calls out trying to shield her from the horrific view and she peers around his body and a gasp leaves her own. She turns and says: "Daddy why is mommy covered in blood?"

Everything fades and the nightmare ends

The lights come on and reality begins

As you struggle to get your bearings

You realize your dream was real


	2. Reality

She bolts awake and tries to fight back the tears. It was just a dream. _Just a dream..._ She chants in her head but she knows better. This dream felt too real, she can still remember her mother's lifeless body as it lay covered in a pool of her own blood. She swallows back the bile rising in her throat. Yes, that was not a dream. It was a nightmare, one she revisits every night.

She looks at her clock, 7:40 am, time to get up anyway for school. As she goes to the bathroom, she walks by her mirror. Staring back at her is a spitting image of her mother: red hair, green eyes, freckled face. Her father can't stand to look at her from time to time because it reminds him of _her_.

After her shower, she gets ready for school and descends down those same stairs as 12 years ago. When she gets downstairs it's very quiet.

"Pa?" she calls.

She walks into the dining room. It's empty just like every morning but today she thought he would be there knowing what day it is. And the tears start up again. She quickly blinks them back as she remembers her dad's words. _Tears are a sign of weakness_. She begins to walk away when she spots a piece of paper. She picks it up and reads: _I'm sorry I can't be here today you know why. I won't be home for dinner either. Don't stay out late love, Kenny_.

She laughs, typical but she expected him to be here for her. But of course, he let her down _again_ and she is left _alone_. She might as well be an orphan, that's what it feels like. She crumples the paper and throws it out. She picks up her bag and leaves the house but she doesn't go to school, she goes to the only friend she has, the boy next door.

She knocks on the door and it opens quickly. Damien takes one look at her and takes her in his arms. The tears finally fall. He's the only person she can be herself around. He pulls her in the house and takes her to his room and lies down with her, letting her cry. He sits them up and wipes the tears from her face. He looks into her eyes, the eyes that haunt his dreams.

"Do you need to talk?" he asks quietly.

"No," she says and turns her face away.

"Gaëlle," he says.

"What?" she snaps.

"It's okay to be angry," Damien says "but I still think you should talk about it."

She explodes. "Talk about what! How my father abandoned me just like my mother! How I feel so alone!"

"You're not alone," Damien interrupts.

She continues like she didn't hear him. "And how I don't feel loved!"

Damien looks down. "Gaëlle I Love You."

"It's not the same."

_But it is,_ he thinks... he just doesn't know how to tell her.

"Come on, let's go," she says.

"Where to ?"

"Anywhere I need to get out of the house."

As they walk down the street, Gaëlle thinks about what she would be doing if her mother was here... but then she stops because she is not and is never coming back.

Here she is, spending the anniversary of her mother's death with her best friend instead of her father, like it's supposed to be. He said he would be there… He lied. But this is just one of the many lies he told.

You can stand in a crowd

And still feel alone

You can sing out loud

And no one hears

Speak the truth

Yet no one cares

I'm not alone

Or less fortunate

But sometimes I feel like an orphan

A/N Thanks to my beta the pretty Gaelle (Gaellelovesmax). Hope you enjoy this story


	3. Got A Secret , Can You Keep It?

**GPOV**

Everything you told me was a lie.

How can I believe you this time?

She's getting ready for bed. It's early for her, but she needs the sleep. She's physically and emotionally tired from the day's events. Although being with Damien made it somewhat better. They went to the park and just talked and then he took her out for dinner. He's so good to her and has always been there when she needed him. _What would she do without him?_

As she's about to get into her bed, she hears the door open downstairs. That's weird. Her father is never home this early.

She hears him call up the stairs, "Elle baby girl."

She's shocked; he never calls her that anymore. Before she can think too much of that, she hears him stumbling up the stairs and sighs. Of course he's drunk. She thought he would go to his room, but he surprises her again and comes into her room. He looks a mess. His eyes are red from crying. She guesses he's too drunk to notice or care, but the next words out of his mouth aren't what she expected.

"I did something that still haunts me forever."

"Pa, are you okay?"

"Oh Elle, I did it. I didn't mean to, but I did." He starts to sob uncontrollably.

"Pa, you're drunk. Maybe you should lie down?" She moves to take him to his room. With her arm around him, they struggle on their way to the next room.

"I'm sorry," he cries.

"Pa," she says. He looks into her eyes, filled with uncertainty.

"I killed her."

She stops dead in her tracks and looks him in the eyes.

"I don't understand."

"I killed your mother," he says and bursts into more nerve wracking sobs. She's not really listening as she stands there, trying to comprehend his words.

She looks back at her dad who fell asleep on the floor. She drags him to bed and lies awake, replaying those words in her head. _How drunk was he for him to say that? What did he mean exactly? _She falls asleep wondering. It's not a restful night. As soon as she closes her eyes, the nightmare begins.

Everything you say

Is followed by lies

You created a web of deceit

You built pain in words

**DPOV**

He paces back and forth thinking hard. He had a good time with Gaëlle earlier and that's where his thoughts goes. Always on his mind and in his heart; the way she smiles with the hint of a dimple and when she laughs it's contagious. It's a feel-good sound, and he has loved her ever since they were kids. He would always have her back and be there for her, a shoulder to cry on and someone to tell secrets to. He stops pacing. The secrets he told her; everything but the biggest secret in his life, one he stumbled upon. He can never tell her. It would crush her and he can never hurt her, hurt someone so precious so vulnerable. Yes he would keep it to himself, no matter the burden he carries. She can never know, and so his mind takes him back 12 years ago.

_It was a beautiful night. He was looking out the window and saw three figures walking. As they got closer, he saw who they were; two men and one woman. They were arguing, voices so loud. One man looked pissed, and he was shouting. Damien opened the window and he caught the last words. _

"_You whore! You mean to tell me that's not my daughter." _

"_Please calm down," the woman said quietly. He looked like he wanted to hurt her. _

_The other man spoke up, he had a deep voice. "I was always the better looking brother." He made a grab for him and was about to punch him when the woman jumped between them. _

"_Kenny, please stop!" He jerked away from her. _

"_Don't touch me," he spat at her and turned to the other man. "You are no longer my brother. If you ever come near me again, I will kill you," he hissed and turned to leave. Damien was shocked when he heard a noise behind him and turned around to find his parents. His mom rushed to him. _

"_Oh Damien you shouldn't have heard that." His dad went and closed the window. _

"_But Ma, I don't understand." _

"_When you are older, you will."_

_Three years later, things started to make sense. Damien didn't mean to hear but he did and he understood a lot. He heard his parents talking about Gaëlle mom's death. They were saying it wasn't an accident, but the reason was surprising. Her mom was cheating with her brother in law. _

_Dad was jealous but what knocked him off his feet was his mother's response. _

"_Do you know the real father?" _

"_His brother," his mom replied. _

_That was all he needed to know. He ran out the house and went next door to tell Gaëlle, but what stopped him was seeing Gaëlle's dad and another man arguing. It was the same man from that night; the one with the deep voice. He got a good look at him; dark hair, muscled with tattoo's all over. It was his eyes. They were so dark. As he turned to go, he tripped and the man faced him. _

Damien would always remember those eyes and the secret he has always kept. Of course he has another secret that everyone knows except _her_. Everyone knows Damien loves Gaëlle. He goes to sleep with her on his mind and her eyes haunting his dreams.

_Got a secret can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead_

_(The Pierces-Secret)_

_A/N Thank You Maxipoo1024 for beta'ing that chapter and Thanks to my Pre-reader Gaellelovesmax for saying pretty things about my story even if it might suck lol (Love ya ma cherie)_


	4. The Truth will set me free

**GPOV**

Gaëlle wakes up to the house empty but it doesn't matter anymore. She's still in a daze from last night with her father's drinking and the drunken confession. She keeps replaying those words in her head. She wants to go to Damien's house, but she already missed a day of school.

School goes by in a blur. People are extra nice to her, always asking questions―questions she can't answer and questions she does not want to answer until she knows the truth. _But what is the truth?_

After school she goes straight home, only stopping when she gets to Damien's house. She has homework but that can wait. She walks up to the door but before she can knock it opens.

"Hey,'' Damien says.

"Hey." She still looks confused.

"I saw you coming," he explains and motions for her to come in. They get settled in the living room and sit on the couch. She looks around.

"Are your parents here?"

"No."

"Good, because I have to tell you something," she says urgently. He looks at her and for the first time she notices the color of his eyes.

_He is beautiful…_ _Where did that come from?_ She shakes her head.

"Gaëlle?" He asks. She takes a deep breath.

"So last night my father came home drunk, and he came in my room saying… and started telling that he did something… and then he started apologizing..."

"What?" he interrupts.

"Let me finish. So, I was like 'are you ok?' And then..." She stops speaking, still not sure.

"Gaëlle," Damien urges.

"And then he said 'I killed her'_."_ There's a long pause. She looks at Damien. He's frozen.

"What... Do you mean... Killed who?" he whispers.

"Damien, don't act stupid. He said, and I quote, 'I killed your mother' end quote."

"But he was drunk. Come on, you can't believe him," Damien replies but he doesn't sound sure.

"I know, I know. It's just he never did that before."

"Well, maybe you should ask him."

"Maybe I will."

"Come on. Let's go to our park and forget about this."

He smiles at her and that smile is her undoing. It makes her heart beat faster. She walks out first. _What is wrong with me? I've known him since forever, why would I feel like this now?_

When they get to the park it's empty, but that's good because she likes the quiet. They spent many parts of their childhood here, and it's a place away from home, away from all the problems. It's a safe haven. She turns to him and says: "Race you to the swings!" and starts running.

"Cheater," he shouts.

She just laughs and runs. It feels good to run with the wind, blowing like its blowing away her problems. He catches up to her and they sit, swinging and talking away the afternoon. She smiles all the way through.

Smile

The world smiles with you

Smile

Your beauty shines through

Smile

This smile is for you

**DPOV**

His afternoon is spent at the park with a beautiful girl full of smiles and laughter. When it's almost dark, they get ready to go. They part ways at the end. He walks away from her and right into _him;_ the man with dark eyes and deep voice. He knows he is not to be messed with.

"You must be Damien," he says and Damien looks at him in shock. "I know everything."

Damien finally speaks and asks, "What do you want?"

"I want you to keep your mouth shut and not tell her." Damien looks confused. "You know my daughter?" Damien knows he's in deep as the man speaks again, "I know you have information on that night, so let's have a talk." He motions to a black jeep on the side of the road. "After you." Damien looks to the car and back.

''Don't think about running, because I will find you. Don't worry I won't hurt you," he pauses. "Unless I have to." He smiles an eerie smile.

**GPOV**

When she gets home she's surprised to see her father there. He's in the kitchen cooking. _He is actually cooking. _

"Hey you hungry?" he asks. She just stares at him.

"Who are you and what have you done to my father?" She looks around he laughs, _actually laughs._

"Are you eating or not?"

"No, actually I lost my appetite." She begins to go upstairs when she remembers. She takes a deep breath and asks "Pa?"

"Yes."

"Do you know… do you know who killed my mother?"

She hears his intake of breath and a dish clatter. She turns around to see him looking at her. "Well do you?" He shakes his head and then he gets angry.

"You know we've been over this before." She looks at him he sighs. "I don't know," he says.

"Did they ever find the killer?"

He flinches at the word _killer_. "No, Gaëlle. We've been through this before. Stop asking questions."

She turns around and goes upstairs. She sits in her room digesting what she just heard. _I don't know._ But she knows better. She knows he wouldn't have told her drunk or not. It slipped out accidentally, and now she wants to know more than ever. She's determined and vows to find out who killed her mother if it's the last thing she does. First she has to sift through the lies her father told her and find out the truth.

It's the elephant in the room

And we pretend that we don't see it

It's the avalanche that looms above our heads

And we don't believe it

**The truth will set you free**

**A/N Give thanks where it is due: Maxipoo1024 is an awesome beta and Gaëlle=best pre reader ever. I love when you review 3**


	5. Missing Piece

**GPOV**

A piece of a puzzle

Fitting together

Just now finding

The missing link

Gaëlle wakes up to the sun shining and birds chirping. It's a beautiful morning, the kind that puts you in a good mood and makes you want to sing. But singing is the last thing on her mind. Her mind is filled with questions, questions left unanswered and today she will seek them out. Today is Saturday, the day her dad goes out of town, so that will leave her with the whole weekend to at least find something: a clue, the truth?

She is in her dad's room, looking through the box of papers he keeps: details, newspapers, a police report etc. All pertaining to her mom's death. She doesn't know why he keeps it but she's glad. She has looked over this before but maybe she missed something. As she looks through it again she sees something, a piece of paper lost between the others. It's the rest of the report and as she scans through it, she's surprised and horrified at what she just found. One word stands out: suicide.

She drops the paper, feeling sick. _How could she?_ Gaëlle thinks. _D__idn't she love me?_ She hates to think like that. _Is the cause of death a lie too?_ She leaves the room in a hurry, wanting to tell Damien about what she found. She's getting more dependent on him and she finds herself thinking about him more. She knows she's falling and she hopes he'll be there to catch her.

**? POV**

She sits and waits. She can't believe she's here, in this place. She never thought she would see it again. A place she used to call home. And here she is, getting sad thinking about it. Nothing she can do now but lie low. So she sits and waits and watches. She blinks back the tears threatening to spill. She watches and thinks about what could have been. He took that away from her, took her away. _He will reap what he sowed._ And with that on her mind, she goes to meet an old friend.

**GPOV**

She's surprised that Damien isn't home. He's always home and most importantly answers when she calls so she decides to go looking for him at the park. But she's worried because he's nowhere to be found and as she's walking back home all alone, that worry turns into sadness.

She's on her way when she bumps into someone from school. Kevin is his name; she talks to him sometimes at school. Well, he doesn't talk to anybody really; she guesses she's the exception. They don't say much, just the usual questions. His silence is strangely welcoming. At least she doesn't feel so alone anymore. He walks her to her house and leaves. As soon as he's gone, the sadness comes back more powerful than ever and she's back to missing Damien. _Is this how it feels to fall in love?_ She's never whole when he's away. It just took her some time to see a part of herself is missing.

And where are you now, now that I need you?

Tears on my pillow wherever you go

I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean

You never see me fall apart

In the words of a broken heart

It's just emotion taking me over

Caught up in sorrow

Lost in the song

But if you don't come back

Come home to me, darling

Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight

Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight

Goodnight, goodnight

(Destiny child-emotion)

A/N Thanks to gaellelovesmax for the quick response

P.S I dont really ask for reviews but when you review you get the next chapter faster


	6. The Pain That Lies bring

**DPOV**

He's sitting on the steps, thinking about everything that happened these past few days, with meeting Gaëlle's dad and what he told him. Damien can't believe he wanted him to keep this a secret, especially from her. _Isn't there enough damage?_ Two more secrets to keep, it will be hard not to tell her. That's why he didn't call or talk to her lately. He needs time to think of what to do because his decision can affect the both of them.

He hears footsteps and he looks. It's Kate.

"Hey," she says.

"You're early."

"I know, I don't like being late," she replies.

"We can work out here or inside, it's up to you." Damien had to find a way to occupy his time so he signed up for something he's good at: tutoring.

"Outside," she says, "it's a nice day."

He looks up at the sun shining. "Yeah it is."

So they spend most of the day working and getting to know each other. They are so engrossed in talking that they don't see her coming up.

"Damien," she says. He looks up to see Gaëlle. She's looking between him and Kate questioning. Kate stands up.

"Well, it's about time for me to go. Same time next weekend?" she asks.

"Yes, I'll call you," he answers.

When she leaves, Gaëlle turns to him. "I didn't know you were home. I came by yesterday and you weren't here," she says. She looks hurt.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was busy," he says.

"Busy? Doing what?" she asks and he looks at her, wishing he could tell her everything but he can't.

"I can't tell you." He knows he hurt her so he's going to apologize but she interrupts him.

"It's fine but listen, I need to talk to you." He's becoming weary now. He hopes it has nothing to do with her mom because he can't take much. "I found out how my mom died," she says.

_What?_ He thinks confused, because he was sure after that conversation with her dad that nobody knew, except for him. "How?" he asks.

"She killed herself. She committed suicide Damien." She sounds resigned to the fact but he sees sadness in her eyes and it makes his chest tighten. Also because he knows that's a lie.

"Look Gaëlle," he says, "I don't think we should hang out anymore."

"What are you saying Damien?" she asks. He looks into her eyes and tells a bold faced lie.

"I just can't take it anymore. I know you don't want to hear this but…" he pauses and finally says the words. "I've been waiting to say it forever but the timing is wrong. I love you Gaëlle and I can't sit here and be your friend when I feel this way," he looks down. He hears her intake of breath.

"Damien, I love you too," she says. He looks at her and he can see it in her eyes. She's telling the truth but he doesn't want to believe it and it makes it harder.

"It's not the same, it doesn't mean anything," and he turns to go. He hears her following him.

"Damien!" she screams "I mean it!" He just keeps going.

"Gaëlle, I don't want to be your friend." His voice cracks and he feels like crying.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she whispers and he laughs.

"The only way I could break up with you is if we were together and we're not." And he's sad at the prospect. "Please just go Gaëlle!" he says. He hears the gasp and he knows the tears are coming. Her footsteps are hurried as she's running away and before he can get into the house, he hears the sobs and each one rips a hole in his heart.

It's in my nature to hide the tears

Even if you made them fall

It's in my nature to feel sorry

Even when it wasn't my fault

I told myself it wouldn't matter if I got hurt again

I would never leave

But the opposite played out

And I hate to cause you pain

You weren't happy

You were always mad

The cause of the arguments, it's something I did

And the tears of a woman (I hate to see)

They were caused by me

And because I love you so

I thought it best to leave

A/N Here the angst begins. Hope it doesn't scare you off. Thanks again to gaellelovesmax, she is a life saver.

Some recs- You should be reading Boy Next Door by taintedvile and a Whole Lotta Trouble by jacndaniel (loves these ladies and their stories make me smile and sad, they are so good) also check out Fold Your Wings by jadalulu. It is so good and Roughward will make your heart hurt but its good pain. *smile


	7. Reveal

GPOV

Monday.

Eating, sleeping, school, and coming home to an empty house. Going to the park, hoping for a glimpse of him but he never shows.

Tuesday.

Same routine and the sadness and loneliness grow.

Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday.

Friday.

She sees Kevin at the park and they talk. He's nice and before they know it, they're closer than ever and she doesn't feel so alone anymore.

Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday.

Days go by without a word from him and Gaëlle feels the ache sometimes but the void is filled by the presence of Kevin. He comes to her house after school every day but today he doesn't. As they just walk up to Gaëlle's house, she sees her dad's car and another one parked behind. This is not good, he has company over and she doesn't want Kevin to be around. Who knows who he brought. So they say goodbye. She enters the house. The first floor is empty but she hears voices upstairs so she takes off her shoes and tiptoes up the steps. She goes to her room. She hears the voices getting louder, and then she hears a deeper voice.

"You're not innocent either, lying to your daughter. "She perks up at that and silently walks to her dad's door. He sounds angry.

"Get out!" he seethes.

She hears the deeper voice chuckle. "Oh, did I say your daughter?" Then his voice gets serious. "I don't care if you tell her or not, but someone else might."

There's a pause. Gaëlle is now practically leaning on the door trying to hear. She's not sure about what she's hearing.

The voice laughs again. "Oh you really don't know."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know, her friend Damien? Yeah, he knows."

"How?"

"I don't know."

Gaëlle hears her father speak up. "She can't know, she's already asking questions looking through files." Gaëlle's breathing stops. He knows. She thinks she hears him whisper. "She can't." She strains to hear better. "She can't know I'm not her father and she can never meet you. It will break her."

Gaëlle just stands there, not moving, reeling from this revelation.

"I'm fine with that, but I don't think he is."

"I'll deal with Damien, this will stay a secret."

Still feeling out of sorts from this information, she's now really surprised. Damien! Damien knew! The man with the deep voice is still talking.

"And your other secret?" he asks.

"Get out!" her dad screams.

She backs away and quickly returns to her room and closes the door. She hears footsteps and then silence.

"Gaëlle," her dad calls. She can't speak yet, in shock from the news. He opens the door. "Gaëlle?"

But she's not listening. She stares at the man behind her father and he stares back.

"Are you ok?" She just shakes her head, afraid that if she speaks she will say something she regrets. She can't even look at him. "Ok," he says, "I'll be back later." And he closes the door.

She's left alone with her thoughts and it's all confusing but one thing she remembers is that Damien knows. She makes up her mind. He will talk to her, she will make him. And with that she goes to confront her friend. She will believe it's the truth if it comes from him. The only truth ever but it comes with a price.

Meanwhile, a young man hears a knock on the door. He goes to answer and he's surprised at his visitor. He notices that his visitor doesn't look too happy. Before he can speak, his visitor moves into the house and shuts the door. He turns around and his eyes are fierce.

"I know you know," he says, "and I'm here to warn you to keep your mouth shut."

The young man speaks. "How can you expect me to not say anything? I've waited too long; I can't keep this a secret anymore."

His visitor smiles. "You can and you will."

The young man speaks again. "And if I don't?" he inquires.

The smile vanishes from his visitor's face. "What I did to my wife is none of your business and this matter about my daughter is none of your business, so keep your mouth shut," he snaps. The young man looks surprised and the words are chilling.

"You... killed... your wife..." he gets out with difficulty. The visitor realizes he let something slip.

"Well, now that's two secrets you have to keep," and he turns to go.

"I can't keep this to myself!" the young man blurts out.

The visitor turns around. "Put it like this, if you tell her I'll have to kill you both," he says cheerfully. And then he's gone.

Sometimes the truth is worse than the lie

Sometimes the pain is necessary

Sometimes we must face our fears

Now I've got no sympathy,

Now I've got this rage in me.

I've gotta release, I just can't stop it,

Watch our blood drip from the pockets.

Of the thieves that rose to power,

Thought control from the towers.

Pull our strings push our buttons

At the mercy of the gluttons.

You're being lied to...

You're being lied to...

You're being lied to...

You're being lied to...

By the ones that you once trusted,

Promises have slowly rusted

Into what resembles just

Another pool of blood from you and me.

(All Authority, Being Lied To)

A/N There You Go. Poor Damien , Thanks To G she is the best!


	8. Secrets Out

DPOV

Damien thinks about it a lot and 'it' means the secret he's keeping. No, wait since that night there are two secrets. And both can destroy and hurt a lot of people, one whom he loves. But what choice does he have? He's wrangling with himself, to tell or not to tell, because this other secret is the biggest of them all. He knows he should have told Gaëlle what he knew about her father the day he found out. He doesn't like keeping things from her, doesn't like being away from her. That's the hardest besides the secret, lying to her and not seeing or hearing her, not to see that smile light up her face or hear his favorite sound: her laugh.

Every day, he puts himself to work so he doesn't think about it, tutoring more time than he has to. But Kate doesn't mind if it helps her. She's a good listener. He told her everything, well not everything just how he felt, and she told him he should tell her, tell how he feels. If he can't be honest about anything else, be honest about that, and she's right of course.

He meets Kate at the park later after school to tutor again and he's guessing he'll see Gaëlle there. And maybe, just maybe when the time is right he will tell her. He doesn't care about the consequences. He knows she'll be hurt but she'll get over it and everything will go back to normal. He hoped so.

GPOV

She's at school but she's not paying attention. She's going over how she will confront Damien in her head. She gets butterflies in her stomach every time she thinks about him. And then, when she thinks about him knowing and not telling her, she gets nauseated and then angry and the process repeats over and over again. When the bell rings, she's already out of her seat and heading for the door. At the end of the day she categorizes her feelings: anxious, a little happy, and mad at the same time. It helps to keep them in check.

As she walks away from school, she hears her name being called. It's Kevin. She turns to answer him and out the corner of her eye, she sees that girl that was with Damien that day and she's angry all over again. She turns to Kevin.

"Hey Kev, sorry I can't hang out today," she says. He looks a little hurt but she can't think about that now.

"Ok," he says, "see you then."

And now she's on her way. When she gets to Damien's house, no one is there. I guess he's still ignoring me. And that hurts a little but that quickly goes away as she runs to the park. One way or another, he will talk.

DPOV

As soon as he gets to the park, Kate is already there. He looks around for Gaëlle. He's guessing she didn't get out yet. They spend all their time going over Kate's work and he's surprised that they finish early. So they wait and enjoy a nice day at the park. He's sitting with his face up to the sky, enjoying the sun, when Kate turns to him.

"So," she says. He looks at her. She sighs exasperated. "Come on Damien, did you talk to Gaëlle yet?"

Just the sound of her name makes his heart beat faster and the feelings of anxiousness and foreboding come in ten folds.

"No," he chokes out. Kate looks at him sharply. "I'm waiting for the right time," he says. Kate is about to speak but he speaks again. "And she should be here," he says looking around.

"Well then I will leave you to it," Kate says and stands to get up. No sooner than that, Gaëlle walks up. He feels like his heart will burst from his chest. She looks even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Her face is flushed and she looks sad and angry.

"Damien," she addresses him and looks to Kate.

"Hi I'm Kate and I was just leaving," Kate speaks. She winks at him and leaves the park. Gaëlle turns to Damien.

"Hey," he says, "why don't you sit down?" but she doesn't. She takes a deep breath.

"I didn't come here for that. I need to ask you something and I want you to be truthful."

"That should be easy I think."

"Damien," she whispers, "do you know who my father is?"

Why don't you look me in the eye when you're talking to me?

Why do you avoid me when I voice a question?

Why did you run away from our nightly session?

Why does the truth scare you?

Where were you when you were needed?

Why are you keeping secrets?

Haven't I had enough?

A/N: Cue Music *Dun Dun*

So I want to give my beta/pre-reader Gaelle A Big Shout out She does so much for me and puts up with my grammar and Tenses Mistakes, G Je'tamie.

P.S If I Get More Than 10 Reviews I Will Send an Outtake of the Night in the Prologue or her dads POV


	9. Confessions

**DPOV**

Time stands still for a moment after she utters those words and Damien is left with the will to lie but he sees her face and his resolve crumbles. He looks her straight in the eye.

"Kenny is not your father." He gauges her reaction. So far she's calm, she looks resolved.

"I didn't want to believe it," she whispers.

"I know, I was shocked too."

She stares at him. "No Damien, I'm not talking about that."

He's confused. "You knew?"

She sighs. "No Damien, I didn't want to believe _you_ knew." He goes to interrupt but she holds her hand up. "I didn't want to believe you would've kept this from me," she shakes her head.

"Gaëlle," he whispers.

"No," she says, "I definitely didn't want to believe my best friend kept this from me."

"Gaëlle, you have to know I couldn't… I couldn't hurt you."

She laughs. "Too late for that. I just wanted to know, know the truth and now that I have it, I don't care anymore," she turns to go.

"Gaëlle wait!" he calls. She keeps walking. "How did you expect me to tell you?" She's still walking. "I couldn't, he told me not to."

She stops and turns around. "My dad?" she asks.

"Yeah well, your real dad."

"And you listened."

"Listen, I wanted to tell you so much, I hated myself. Please say something. Anything," he pleads.

"I don't know, I just need some time to myself."

"Are you sure?" he asks, "I can come with you."

"Damien, I don't want you to come. I don't think we can be friends."

"Gaëlle," he speaks.

"It's just I don't know if I can trust you."

He looks hurt. "You can always trust me, I'll never hurt you."

"Damien, you hurt me. You hurt me when you kept the biggest secret from me."

"Gaëlle, I'm sorry, I was just trying to do the right thing."

"Yeah, look how that turned out."

"I'm sorry," he says again.

"Sorry for hurting me or keeping it a secret?"

"For hurting you, you know that," he walks towards her and she backs up an inch. "Gaëlle please forgive me," he whispers.

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Please don't do this. You're all I have." She begins to leave again. "Gaëlle, I love you," he says. Desperately she freezes. "I've loved you since day one and I know you don't love me, I can live with that," he takes a deep breath, "but I can't be without you, whether it's just being friends."

She just stands there looking conflicted. "I love you too, I fell hard and you were there to catch me."

"You love me?" he asks, scarcely believing it. She nods. "Oh Gaëlle," he puts his arms around her to hug her. She stiffens and then melts into him. They stand there for some time until she pushes against him.

"I have to go, I can't do this."

"Gaëlle please, xx I did it out of love, and now that you know, things can go back to normal. You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you. It's like a big block has been lifted and now that you love me, I can be happy." He looks down at her beautiful face and to her lips. "May I kiss you?"

She pushes him off. "Damien I can't pretend like nothing happened. I love you but it doesn't change things."

"You can't do this Gaëlle, you just can't."

"I didn't do this. You did." And with that she leaves. He tries to grab her but she pulls away. "Damien just let go."

"I can't."

"Let me go."

"I don't want to."

She turns around with tears in her eyes. "I trusted you. You're just like my father."

He recoils as if he's been slapped and with those hateful words she's gone. He stands there un-moving, feeling everything falling away. He did the one thing he promised he wouldn't do, but if space is what she needs now, he will oblige and then he will get her back. But not as a friend.

You've got me

Dodging bullets

You've got me

Running backwards

I'm tripping through life

Thought loving you would suffice

But your love is

Suffocating

Your love is

Pain

**DPOV**

After that terrible day, he does everything to get her off his mind but no matter what, she's always there. He sees glimpses of her from time to time. He even tries to call her, all to no avail. He hopes she'll come around.

It takes him one day to see she won't. He's walking home when he sees Gaëlle. He's about to call her when he sees a boy with her. They're all laughter and smiles. The jealousy and sadness hit him like a ton of bricks. _That used to be me,_ he thinks.

Monday.

Tuesday.

Wednesday.

Thursday.

The days pass in a flash. They aren't important, he's barely getting through, but with the help of Kate he manages to. He receives a shock when Kate tells him she and Gaëlle goes to the same school. She always tells him when she sees her. Kate becomes more than someone to tutor. She becomes his new best friend. Oh, she can never replace Gaëlle but she fills the empty void that has been left.

His visitor comes back one day. He's pissed that he told the secret. He basically threatens him to keep the other one, saying that if she finds out, they're both dead. It doesn't faze him, he doesn't care. He can't keep another secret. No matter if she doesn't want to be his friend, he still owes her. He just doesn't know how to tell her. And as he let his mind wander to Gaëlle, all the feelings he kept in check suddenly burst through and he lets the tears fall. He thinks that if he lets go it won't hurt, but the pain is still here. He hears the song 'Love Is Pain'. But it's not true. HER LOVE IS PAIN.

Some days you smile

And I smile

When you frown

I frown

Your sadness eats me

Your issues consume

Thought I could help

You pulled me under

Stumbling through the haze

Thought loving you would suffice

But your love is

Suffocating

Your love is

Pain

Your words burn through me

Your actions subdue me

It's safe to say you own me

You're killing me slowly

A/N Oh Wow I Got Extra Reviews and it seems we are

almost past 10 so i will be sending out the Dads outtake as soon as im finished with it. Merci Beacoup G You did it again ( i smiled and laughed at your comments)

If You want to find the poems in the story go to my profile, i have them posted

Five More reviews? and a special message from damien.

Damien -i want to thank the ladies that stuck with me through this hard time , i appreciate your comments alot


	10. Missing You

**GPOV**

She's sitting in her room still chuckling over the conversation she just had with Kevin on the phone. They have been spending a lot of time together since she stopped seeing Damien. But she doesn't want to think about it, it hurts too much. She hears her father coming home. She scoffs. _Father,_ she thinks, _what a lie._ She waits until he leaves again. Lately she can't stand to be in the house with him. After she confronted him about what she knew they had a big fight. He's been acting strange and secretive since. Coupled with finding out he's not her father, she hates being alone with him now.

Most of the time Kevin is there. She's grateful for his company but she has those moments where she thinks about _him, _especially the way they left things after he confessed he loved her_._ He hurt her, whether it was intentional or not, but god she misses him. And that gives her a warm feeling but then she goes cold again. It's confusing. She wants to trust him but that's a big secret to keep and she has been lied to and kept from things all her life. She doesn't need this from him. Should she be mad at her dad or him? Still, she wonders if he thinks about her and misses her too. She wonders if he found someone else. That thought sickens her and she goes to sleep with uneasiness.

School is the same but now that she's friend with Kevin it makes it slightly better, except when she sees that girl that is always with Damien. Kate is her name. She wonders if he's with her now and that makes her sad. And also mean towards the girl. Kate always says hi whenever she sees her or tries to talk to her but Gaëlle ignores her. It's better if they don't become friends.

That's her day basically, school, hanging with Kevin and going home to her father. She hates it there, hates him but she has nowhere else to go. These are the times when she misses her mother the most. And then she hates her too, hates her for leaving this way, hates her for lying. _Was this her life? A big bold lie?_ She has to know, it's time to do some snooping again.

When she gets home she goes straight to her dad's room. She knows where to look, he keeps everything locked. She doesn't get far because for some reason he's home early. She hurries to get out of the room but he's already coming up the steps. She stops. He stops.

"So," he says. She doesn't speak. Her heart is beating fast. He sighs. "Gaëlle I told you. I told you to stop asking questions and now you do this."

She speaks. "What are you hiding?" He just looks at her. "You must be hiding something."

"What do I need to hide?"

"I don't know Kenny, you tell me! I just want to know the truth, for once!"

"Gaëlle calm down. I may not be your father, but you are living in my house and you will respect me."

She rolls her eyes. "You haven't earned it."

She goes to her room. She's breathing fast, all that adrenaline is going away. She stays in her room until he goes to bed and then she leaves the house to go see Kevin. He's a good distraction. They talk all night, it reminds her of Damien. And there's this feeling again.

I can't stop missing you

Wish I was there with you

_And I wanna erase,_

_But I can't stop seeing' your face._

_And every girl I try to replace you with._

_Why can't I get over it?_

_Simply cuz I can't..._

_I can't stop missing (can't stop)_

_Wish I was here with you (can't stop)_

_(Trey Songz-missing you)_

_A/N Here you go next chapter_

_Next Update Tomorrow And Wednesday  
_


	11. In Too Deep

**DPOV**

She was his heart

She was the air

She was life

She was the reason

He never really gets over it, despite that life moves on and he guesses she does too. He can admire and watch from afar. He always did even when they were friends. But it's different now because this time he's not with her. One person is happy with it: her dad. Still paranoid, her dad thinks that Damien might tell his secret, maybe not to her but to the police. He's been watching him, having him tailed. Damien should be afraid but he doesn't have the energy to feel anything other than misery. Misery helps him through the weeks and days, hours, minutes and seconds without her. Will he ever get over her?

He often goes to the park to play ball and get his mind off bad memories. The library helps too, reading a book and getting lost in the characters' world. That is until he sees mostly books about love and he leaves. Sometimes it seems as if his life is a story. He may just be another character in a book.

He's coming back home when he glimpses Gaëlle's father and another man coming from the house. They're talking intently. He sees them walk to a car and open the trunk and in it there are a shovel, rope and tape.

_What the hell?_

He's so busy trying to figure it out that his phone ringing startles him and it catches the attention of Gaëlle's dad. He looks over at Damien and they stare at each other. Damien smiles and walks towards his house. The phone rings again, it's Kate.

"Hey," he answers.

"Hey," she says, "I might be a little late after school."

"How late?"

"5 minutes."

"It's okay I can meet you there."

"Okay bye," he hangs up, his mind still on Gaëlle's dad and those objects in his car.

What secret is he keeping this time? He turns back around to walk to her school. He doesn't really need to meet Kate there but it's an excuse to see Gaëlle. As he walks by Gaëlle's house again, he sees her dad on the porch.

"Hey," he says. Damien stops. "If you see my daughter, tell her to come straight home. Oh, and keep your mouth shut."

Damien challenges him. "And if I don't?"

Gaëlle's dad chuckles. "Don't test me, boy."

"I'm going to the school, maybe when I see her I'll tell her."

The man's laughter dies down and Damien keeps walking. "I'm warning you boy. It will be your funerals!"

Damien just keeps walking away.

_How can someone be so evil? Am I the only one who knows the truth?_

He puts that at the back of his mind until it's a good time to think about it again. He may get to see Gaëlle today. And with that thought he hurries along.

She is the trigger on the gun

She is the wind (beneath my feet) when I fall

She is love

She is love

The greatest weapon of all

**GPOV**

She's sitting in the last class of the day, impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. She and Kevin planned to go out of town after school and she wants to get in and out of the house before Kenny gets home. As soon as the bell rings, she rushes outside to meet Kevin. As they walk away from school, she isn't prepared for the sight before her: Damien. It's been a long time since she saw him and just the sight of him gives her butterflies and she feels hot.

_What is he doing here?_

She sees him looking around for someone, she guesses it's her. She begins to walk towards him but before she can take another step, she hears his name being called and there goes Kate. He looks happy to see her and they hug, not a brief hug. Her heart plummets. _So he did move on, _she thinks. She thought he loved her. He was supposed to wait for her. She guesses she was right not to trust him. She stares willing him to look her way and when he does, she makes a split second decision.

She is happy

He is sad

She is love

He is the heartache

She trusted

He broke it

**DPOV**

He's looking for Gaëlle when he hears Kate calling his name. They hug and that's when he feels eyes on him. He looks up to witness Gaëlle looking him in the eye and then turning towards her friend. She grabs his face and kisses him. Damien starts breathing fast. He feels dizzy. He never thought it was possible for a heart to break but his shatters and he feels as if everyone can hear the pieces fall. The worst of all is that when she's done, she turns, looks him in the eye and smiles. That smile makes the last piece of his heart fall.

"Damien," Kate says. He forgot she was there. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he chokes out. He has to get away from here.

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes please," he whispers, his voice hoarse.

"Okay let's go," she says. He looks at her. "Damien I'm not letting you go alone, what kind of friend would I be?"

He doesn't speak, afraid that if he does he'll start crying. He takes one last look at Gaëlle. She's still smiling and that's when the dam bursts. Before he can go, a few tears escape and he walks away, leaving behind the broken pieces of his heart.

We were clear like glass

Yet we could see smudges (and how easily we could wipe it off)

There were cracks, from falling

Yet we got back up and repaired what was broken

There was no doubt we were flawed

But we kept pushing on

That was all that mattered

Until one day the glass shattered

**GPOV**

The look on his face wipes away her smile. The heartbreaking part is when she sees the tears. She's rooted in her place. She never saw Damien cry, he was always strong and when he was hurt he never showed it. It's even worse because she hurt him, she's the cause of the tears. She comes to her senses and calls after him.

"Damien!" He doesn't look back. "Damien, wait please!"

He still walks. She starts to run after him. She hears Kevin's footsteps behind her and that irritates her. She keeps running and calling his name but he doesn't look back.

"Damien," she says one last time but all that answers back is silence as he walks away with Kate.

On the way home, she is subdued and Kevin is talking away. She wishes he would shut up.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Kevin asks.

She turns to him annoyed. "About what?" He puts his hands in his pockets and looks down shuffling his feet.

"You know, when you kissed me."

Does he have to bring that up now? As if she doesn't feel bad enough.

"It was nothing, I was just using you," she says.

Kevin stops walking. She can see the hurt on his face but it doesn't bother her. All it does is remind her of Damien's face. When did she turn into that girl?

"Well… I have to go," Kevin says. He turns around and walks away quickly.

She keeps replaying Damien's face in her head. She makes up her mind to find him and talk to him, explain herself. When she gets to his house, he's not there. She tries the park but it's empty. She tries calling him to no avail. With her hope lost, she goes back home.

Kenny is there, waiting for her. She's not in the mood to talk to him. She's about to go to her room when he stops her.

"Gaëlle, we need to talk," he says severely.

"I'm done talking," she replies and goes on up the stairs.

"Whatever that boy told you is a lie."

She stops and turns to him, disbelief written over her face. "A lie? Are you going to stand here and lie to me again?"

He ignores her answer. "You should stay away from him." She laughs. "He's nothing but trouble."

"Please, don't tell me what to do."

"I'm your…" he begins to say.

"No, you're not my father. And you know what? I'm going to talk to him now."

"Gaëlle, don't be stupid."

"Yeah I'm going now. You must be hiding something again." He just stands there. "Oh that must be it. I'll just go see what it is your hiding." She walks back down the steps.

"Gaëlle, I'm warning you."

She ignores him and walks out. She doesn't even know where she's going. Damien is not talking to her and she's all alone. As she ponders this, she misses the black van that pulls up alongside her. Without warning, a hand clamps down on her mouth. She can't scream but she tries to pull away.

"Stay still and don't scream, you will only make it worse," a voice whispers in her ear.

She stops struggling and then she feels a needle being put into her arm.

She opens her eyes, feeling drowsy and disorientated. She's laying down somewhere, the ground is hard and it's dark. She puts her hands out and comes in contact with a wall. She tries to move around and realizes she can't. She's in a box of some sort and when that fact settles in, she starts to panic. She tries to sit up and realizes this box is too small. It has a lid. She hears footsteps on the ground. It echoes closely to her ear.

_I'm underground,_ she realizes.

It hits her at that moment. She's been buried alive.

Deep in the dirt

No escape, No hope

Deep in the ground

Silence all around

Tried to hold the pillars

Put up the walls

The wall fell

The pillar crumbles

It catches and you fall

Deep in the dirt

No escape no hope

You fall

Deep in the ground

Silence all around

Too late for help

You're being buried alive


	12. Buried Alive

**DPOV**

He's on his way out of the house to go back to Kate when his phone rings.

"Yes?"

"Listen clearly and carefully. We don't have much time," says a deep voice.

He'd recognize that voice anywhere but he's surprised. Why would he call? And how did he get this number?

"Damien!"

"I'm here, I'm here. How did you get my number?"

"It doesn't matter," the deep voice says. "I need you to do something. It might be dangerous but we don't have a lot of time."

"What is this about?"

"Gaëlle."

Just her name makes all these emotions well up inside. He hasn't thought about her since yesterday. It hurts too much.

"Gaëlle," he whispers. "What about her?"

"Listen and don't interrupt. She's missing and I know where she is."

"What?" Damien says.

The voice just goes on. "She was kidnapped. I think this has something to do with Kenny." Damien is shocked.

"What? That's her father. How could…"

"You and I both know that's not her father."

"But-" he interrupts.

"Listen, we don't have enough time! She was kidnapped and buried alive."

That's all Damien hears for a while. He feels like he's falling. He's hit with so many emotions, shock, sadness, hurt and anger.

"Damien!" the voice says again.

"I'm here. What are we going to do about it?"

"_You_ will be doing something. I have other business to take care of so listen carefully. I believe she's at the cemetery where they buried her mom. She was taken after school so she's been there for about an hour. You don't have a lot of time to get there and get her out. I'll take care of the other stuff."

"Don't you want to call the police?"

"Everything else is taken care of. Just go!" And the line goes dead.

After the initial shock wears off, he's on the move, rushing out the door and into his car. He hops in and prays she's still alive. He knows she can die from asphyxiation, dehydration, starvation, maybe even hypothermia. He never drove so fast in his life, swerving in and out of cars, running red lights. He's gone from hating her to saving her in mere minutes. He wonders how her dad knew before anyone and how he got his number and why he would care. He can't believe Kenny would do this. And why? Burying your daughter alive? It's crazy and evil. He slams on the brakes. _Of course!_ He goes back to the day Kenny threatened him.

"_You... killed... your wife..." he gets out with difficulty. The visitor realizes he let something slip._

"_Well, now that's two secrets you have to keep," and he turns to go._

"_I can't keep this to myself!" the young man blurts out._

_The visitor turns around. "Put it like this, if you tell her I'll have to kill you both," he says cheerfully. And then he's gone._

_I'm so stupid,_ he thinks. He thought she knew and it's his entire fault. He should have kept his mouth shut. With renewed energy he drives on.

When he gets to the cemetery, the sky is getting a little dark. He jumps out of the car and into the cemetery. He looks everywhere for a freshly dug grave and finds it. His heart stops, seeing it for the first time, as if she was really dead. He looks down and sees who ever dug the grave left the shovel. He uses it to dig away the dirt. He sees the sky darkening but he keeps going. At last he gets to the coffin. He climbs down into the pit and pulls apart the lid. He stops breathing when he sees her. She's so still and pale. It's as if she was really dead.

"Oh Gaëlle," he whispers.

She has cuts, marks and blood on her hands. It looks like she tried to get out. He gently shakes her. She doesn't move. He gives her mouth to mouth. It works a little. He hears a faint pulse. He does chest compressions and then she starts breathing again.

"Gaëlle," he calls, "can you hear me sweetheart?"

She opens her eyes a little and then she's out. He lifts her up in his arms and runs with her back to the car. He doesn't know how much time he has. Should he drive her to the hospital or call the police? Before he can think of anything else, he hears sirens in the distance and he sags with relief.

_Thank god._

He looks down at Gaëlle.

"Sweetheart, it will be okay."

Some people need to hear words

Need to be reassured

Need to know that they are loved

But with us

You speak to me with actions

Insecure and doubtful I'm not

You don't have to say thing

You don't have to say a word

I can see it on your limbs

Your lips I say do

I can feel it in your chest

Your heart beats for two

A/N So We are almost to the end, one more chapter left and maybe an epilouge. I Want to see more reviews before the last chapter Please?

Thanks To G And Those who review and Put me on alerts

Love MeMe


	13. My Hero

**GPOV**

_Everything fades and the nightmare ends_

_The lights come on and reality begins_

_As you struggle to get your bearings_

_You realize your dream was real_

She wakes up from a bad dream, groggy and disorientated. She tries to sit up but she's too weak. She opens her eyes wider and looks around and the reality of the dream hits her. _That really happened,_ she thinks. Looking around the hospital room, she sees someone sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She gets a better look and her heart starts racing. It's Damien. She may be somewhat groggy but she still remembers the last time she saw him. Her racing heart on the monitor beeps and startles him awake. He looks around confused and then stops when he sees she's awake.

"Gaëlle," he whispers. He's looking at her like she might run away.

"Damien," she says.

And the tears start. She doesn't know if she's crying from what happened or if it's seeing Damien but everything has taken a toll on her. Anxious, he jumps out of the chair and moves closer to her.

"Oh Gaëlle, please don't cry. You're safe now," he wipes away her tears.

She looks up at him. "I know, I always feel safe with you," she admits.

"Then what's wrong, sweetheart?" he asks.

"Everything," she says. "I can't believe I was dead," she whispers.

He pales. "No, you were buried alive."

"It's the same, feels the same."

"Please don't say that again. I can't bear to see or hear it ever again." he says.

"I'm sorry. Did that really happen?"

He nods.

"Why?" she asks.

"I'll explain later, I promise. Let me get the nurse and let her know you're awake. And you have visitors."

He moves to leave and she panics, this action reminding her of the last memory she has of him.

"Please don't leave me, Damien," she pleads.

"I won't, I'll be right back."

She nods. The nurse comes in with food and checks her vitals.

"Eat that and I'll be back with the doctor."

She leaves. Gaëlle looks down at the food - soup and crackers - and realizes she's hungry. She eats with gusto. Damien comes back. He looks uncertain.

"What's wrong?"

"You have another visitor."

"Who?"

"Your dad," he sees her face. "No, your real dad. He's been here ever since."

She frowns. "Why?"

Damien sighs. "Gaëlle if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have found you in time," he shudders. "I know he's basically a stranger but he's your dad and he wants to see you."

Before she can say anything the door opens. He's taller than she remembers. He smiles.

"Hello, Gaëlle. I don't think we properly met," he says.

"Hello," she mumbles.

"It's good to see your eyes open," he clears his throat. "I know you don't want me here and that's fine but before I go, I have something to say."

She nods. "Go on."

"Your mom and dad didn't want me to see you, and I agreed. It would have been too much for you but I told them to tell you. I won't intrude on your life, but if you ever need anything at all, just give me a call. Damien has my number." He stands there for a bit then leans down and kisses her forehead. "You may not call me your father but you will always be my daughter," he says. He nods at Damien and leaves.

Before they can discuss a doctor walks in. "Hello, Gaëlle I'm Doctor Smith. I spoke with your father and it seems okay for you to go home."

She smiles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just make sure you get some more food and fluids in you," he smiles and looks at Damien. "You were very lucky."

When he leaves, Damien lets Gaëlle shower and get dressed. They get her release form signed and are out the door . It's quiet on the way home but in the car, she wants to talk.

"Is it later?" she asks.

"I think it's best if we talk when you get home."

She's sad. "You're taking me home?"

"No, to my house. Besides you don't want to go back there."

She smiles, happy again. It's quiet again when he speaks again.

"Oh and Kevin came by."

She looks at him. "When?"

"When you were unconscious. He just wanted to see if you were okay and to tell you he can't be friends anymore."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

She grimaces.

"What?"

"I feel bad for using him."

"When?"

She looks down and whispers. "When I kissed him."

He's quiet.

"Damien," she says.

"No, it's fine."

"Let me explain."

"Later," he says again.

When they get to the house, the door is unlocked and the lights are on.

"Oh, I forgot, Kate is here," he says and walks in.

The jealousy flares again.

"Damien! Gaëlle!" Kate says when she sees them. She surprises Gaëlle by hugging her. "Thank god, you're okay. I'll see you tomorrow," she says to Damien. They hug.

"Thanks for everything, Kate," he says. She nods and leaves. "Do you want to eat or talk first?" Damien asks.

"Talk," she says.

And so he tells her from the beginning, the night of her mother's death, up until now. How he heard his parents talking and how he saw the argument between Daniel, Kenny and Danaya. How Kenny threatened them and made true on his promise. Gaëlle cries again and Damien comforts her.

"Sshh, it's okay. The police has him now."

"How?"

"Daniel told them everything." She's shocked. "I know, Gaëlle. Daniel is not a bad person, he saved your life."

She sniffs and looks at him. "No Damien, _you_ saved me," she says.

He shrugs. "I would do it again in a heartbeat," he says honestly.

"I know. I need to thank you and apologize."

"For what?"

"For hurting you."

He shakes his head.

"Please listen," she takes a breath. "I was hurt and I wanted to get you back and then I saw you with her. I was jealous. I never thought I would do that," she sighs. "I'm not that kind of girl, I am so sorry for hurting you deliberately. I'm sorry for not trusting that you wouldn't hurt me. I see how hard it was to keep that from me," she pauses.

"It was hard, so hard," he whispers.

"And most of all I'm sorry for not realizing sooner that I loved you, always have."

He scoots closer to her. "It's okay, sweetheart. I know and I love you too," he touches her face. She leans into his touch.

"Thank you for being there all my life and putting up with me. Thank you for coming to save me when I gave you no reason to."

"I'll always save you," he says.

She smiles. "My hero."

She reaches up to touch his face and puts her lips on his. He's still at first, shocked and then he responds. He's gentle with her and this kiss is everything: passion and love. It gives her life. He pulls away and rests his forehead on hers, breathing heavily.

"You have the softest lips," he presses against them with the littlest touch.

She smiles. "I've always dreamed of kissing you," she says.

"I've dreamt of you every night," Damien says. He looks into her eyes. "Gaëlle, I love you, will you be my girl?"

She smiles widely. "Only if you'll be my boy."

_My hero _

_My friend_

_My love_

_The one I put my trust in_

_Making me laugh and cry_

_My ride or die_

_Soul mate_

_My angel pride and joy_

_My boy_

_The sound of your voice_

_The tremor of your laugh_

_Your smile_

_So essential to me_

_He's got my back_

_He's not perfect_

_He makes me worth it_

_And through his eyes_

_I am special_

_My hero _

_My friend_

_My love_

_The one I put my trust in_

_Making me laugh and cry_

_My ride or die_

_Soul mate_

_My angel pride and joy_

_My boy_

A man walks out of a police station. He has been let out on bail. He smiles. Now he'll get to tie up loose ends. He walks to the curb, looking for his ride - he was supposed to be here - and then he sees the black car. He's impatient. The driver's door opens and he's about to walk to the car when he stops dead. He shakes his head, convinced he must be dreaming. The driver of the car smiles.

"Hello, Kenny" she says.

"Who are you?" he asks.

She laughs. "You know who it is."

"It can't be you, it just can't," he closes his eyes certain that when he opens them, all this will vanish. He opens them but everything is the same.

"You're not dreaming, Kenny" the driver says. He pales.

"How-w-w," he stammers.

The driver laughs. "You look like you've seen a ghost. I thought I would have better reception, being your wife after all," she says.

"My wife is dead!" he screams.

* * *

"She never died, she's been reborn. It's been nice seeing you but it's time to say goodbye." The driver takes a gun out of her pocket and points it at him.

"Danaya!" he says, unguarded and vulnerable.

"I've waited so long for this, Kenny," she says and puts her hand on the trigger.

The man sees and turns around to run back to the police station.

"Help!" he shouts, hating how helpless and weak he sounds.

But he never gets to the door. The driver laughs and pulls the trigger twice and watches as two bullets hit their target. One hits the man in his back and he staggers; the other hits him in the head and he falls to the ground. She walks over to him and points the gun at his chest. She smiles.

"You dug your grave, now lie in it."

And the one last bullet rips through his chest. She gets back in the car and drives away.

_Dug yourself into a hole_

_Six feet deep_

_You can call it your home_

* * *

_A/N The end. Thanks To G For all her help and for her spankings whenever i got the tense wrong *smoochies* Thanks to anyone who gave my story a chance and put me on alert, most of all big thanks to the reviewers i read each and everyone of your reviews and i respond to all of them. For this last chapter i would like one thing: I Want more than zero reviews._

_P.S I Might Do An Epilouge But we will see,Now head on over and give my new story some love._

_MEME  
_


	14. Love Never Lies

**Hi Ladies**

**We are back with the epilouge. It was fun writing these two again.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I have been lied to all my life but one thing I haven't been lied to about is this, love and life. Living your life in love, living for love. Living for something or someone. Living life for yourself and knowing that everything is not perfect. My life was far from perfect; I grew up without a mom thinking that she killed herself. Living with the one person who took her away, the one person who was supposed to be a comfort to me and protect me. Secrets got us nowhere, secrets alienated us but through it all I had a rock. Someone to be there when I needed him and he was there for every minute, he may have lied to me once but one thing he always told the truth about was his love for me.

Through the pile of lies I found truth, found truth in love, in him and the idea of us. My hero, My Best friend and My Lover. He was all those things wrapped in one, he was constant and we were constantly in love.

~The Lies My Father Told~

_Unsteady things were_

_Unfit they seemed_

_The weather is cold_

_Seasons change_

_Leaves turn brown_

_And through it all_

_You're still around_

Hand in hand we walked to the park, to our park the place we called our own. Damien was nervous about something because every time I looked at him he avoided eye contact. When that happened it meant there was something he wasn't telling me or he was hiding something.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Nothing "he said and pulled me to sit on the swing.

"Nothing is ever just nothing "I replied pushing my feet on the ground. He grabbed my leg and stilled my movements. He was looking at me with an indescribable expression.

"Damien what's wrong?" I asked again this time firmer.

He smiled "Nothing loves just close your eyes" he replied.

I hesitated but he just waited.

"Trust me" he whispered. I closed my eyes and relied on my other senses around me. I could hear the wind and the leaves rustling. I could hear the creak of the swings as the wind pushed them back and forth. I could hear Damien's heart beating fast and I could hear his movements and he backed slowly away.

"Gaelle" he called to me.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Open your eyes" he commanded.

I opened my eyes to see Damien kneeling in front on my swing on one knee and in his hand was a box with a single gold band. I stopped breathing and the world stopped with me. There was no one but me and he at the moment, the whole world ceased to exist. He picked up the ring and took my left hand in his.

"Gaelle I know it's too early and we may be too young but when the time comes will you give me the honor of calling you my wife and take this ring as a promise to me" Damien recited breathlessly.

I would do anything for this beautiful sweet boy, I would forever owe him for saving my life and for loving me before I even knew what love was.

"Yes" I whispered.

He put the ring on my finger and in that moment I vowed to wear this ring forever.

"I Love you" he told me.

"I Love you more" I replied.

~TLMFT~

_Like a light in the dark_

_Like hope in doubt_

_You're still around_

_Constant in my heart_

_We're constantly in love_

We walked back home and as we got to the door I turned to him

"Damien?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

He took ahold of my face and pressed his lips to mine, filling the kiss with love and promises. And then my phone vibrated in my pocket and I looked at the screen; it was my father my biological father.

"Hey" I answered.

"Gaelle Baby girl is that you?" a woman soft voice answered back.

I was caught off the guard because I remembered this voice, long ago when it used to sing me to sleep and told me stories. The voice of love…..the voice of my mother.

* * *

**I Want To Thank Jen For Giving me the inspiration to write this- You're Ahmazing and i must have replayed that song so many times.**

**Thanks To My Readers Old And New**

**Thanks To My Beta Gaelle For Letting me use her name in this story and thanks for being overally awesome.**


End file.
